


It is Not Hate (to Fear)

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [66]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Marian-Tumnus-the darkness inside us</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is Not Hate (to Fear)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_They know the darker truths --_

_it is not actions of hate, but love, that should make the world tremble with fear before ability._


End file.
